1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat exchangers and more particularly to an improved fluid tight attachment of a tubular fluid conduit to an inlet/outlet fitting by a mechanical connection.
2. Related Art
Prior to the present invention, various methods have been employed for connecting heat exchangers to inlet and outlet conduits or tubes. These methods include induction brazing, threaded connections, and press fitting. While these prior art methods of connection have proved to be generally satisfactorily, they are difficult to execute and require excessive labor input. Also, these methods are subject to leakage which is difficult to detect and necessitates extensive work in locating and repairing the leakage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,601 issued Feb. 9, 1988 to O'Hara et al. for "Multi-Layer Type Heat Exchanger" discloses a heat exchanger with inlet and outlet tubes operatively connected to inlet and outlet tank portions thereof.